


Of Kombat And Grimm

by orphan_account



Series: Kombat in Remnant [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Like those hogwarts fics but with RWBY, M/M, Mortal Kombat and RWBY fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of all the kingdoms in Remnant, it is generally agreed that Outworld is the worst.But unbeknownst to the world, the famous Beacon academy is about to receive 4 new students with the potential to shake Remnant to its core.(Set 3 years before team RWBY comes to Beacon)
Series: Kombat in Remnant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982108
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Of all the continents that Remnant contained it was hard to tell which was the worst one to live on. But if one was to ask which _kingdom_ was the worst to live in, it would usually be Outworld.

Located in the south of Remnant, directly bellow Sanus, the continent of Pugna. A continent devoid of large numbers of Grimm, it is still regarded as a ‘shithole’ by nearly everyone else on the planet. This is due to the incredibly high amounts of murder and carnage that typically take place on the continent mostly around the central kingdom of Outworld.

Even then the remaining Grimm that still exist on the continent are all very dangerous and old, able to kill even veteran huntsmen with ease.

Outworld itself is an unusual kingdom in that it is still a monarchy of sorts, ruled by its Kahn unlike the democracy’s of the other kingdoms.

Outside of Outworld due to the lower Grimm population there are many more villages and tribes than elsewhere on Remnant. Many other organisations such as the White Fang and Lin Kuei have taken advantage of this to establish permeant bases on the continent.

But of course, like most kingdoms there was also a combat academy on Pugna, the famous Shaolin academy owned by it’s mysterious headmaster Raiden, who has reportedly been around for thousands of years (It has long been suspected that Raiden is merely a title passed down through generations).

The Shaolin academy is famous for it’s brutal training and even more brutal style of combat. Being the only academy on the continent, it doubles as housing to younger students that wish to start training at a younger age, although it is common for the denizens of Outworld to train their own children before sending them to the academy at 17.

Overall, Outworld is seen as a backwards laughing stock of Remnant, a place where criminals like to disappear and the place that provides some interesting warriors to participate in the Vytal festival tournament.

But Outworld is known for one last thing, a tournament that is held for the amusement of the Kahn. A place where true warriors can fight and die, a tournament that is held every two years and is renowned for both its brutality and the skill of its participants. A tournament known only as….

Mortal Kombat.

* * *

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

He sat cross legged in the dark room, his eyes closed and the scent of candles filling his nose.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Then there was a noise, most people wouldn’t notice it, be he was not most people. It was the sound of footsteps, a single person most likely male and trying to be stealthy.

He was closing in, 20 meters, 15 meters, 10 meters, 5 meters…..

He felt the air move as the attacker’s fist moved, then at the last possible second he dodged it. Jumping backwards and falling into the stance taught to him by his elders.

Despite the danger he did not open his eyes, instead he waited.

The attack moved, sending several punches towards him, but moving like water he ducked, dodged and weaved around them. On the last punch he caught the attacker’s fist in his hand and pulled him forward, delivered a sharp punch to the attacker’s chest and kicked them away.

And not about to let them get away with it that easy, he jumped up and delivered a flurry of kick to their torso, forcing them back and he then forced them to the ground, pinning them there and then opening his eyes to see…..

The face of Kung Lao staring back at him.

“Admit it, I nearly had you that time.” Kung Lao said with a smile.

“I admit nothing.” Liu Kang replied back, a smile on his face also.

Liu Kang got up and helped his friend to his feet. “But you nearly did catch me by surprise.”

“What gave me away?”

“You’re too heavy.” Liu said with a smile. “What’s the occasion?”

“Raiden wants to see you.” Kung Lao informed him. “Most likely about that crazy idea you have about going to Beacon.”

“You know my reasons better than most.” He defended.

“I know, I know but at least when you come back home we’ll see which is better, Beacon or Shaolin.”

“Perhaps, or perhaps I’ll beat you again.”

Kung Lao laughed. “And they say I’m arrogant, go on Raiden’s expecting you.”

Liu Kang nodded and departed, making his way across the sky temple that had been his home for as long as he remembered. Making his way across the courtyard he got across to the part that served as Raiden’s personal area.

He knocked, hoping that Raiden wouldn’t take too long answering, after all it was raining in a torrential manner.

Thankfully after less than a minute, the doors swung open and Liu Kang entered, dripping wet.

In the centre of the room sat Raiden with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

“Lord Raiden.” Liu Kang bowed.

“Liu Kang.” Raiden tilted his head forward. “Please be seated.”

He sat directly across from Raiden, legs crossed and waited.

“Do you know why I summoned you?”

“Kung Lao thinks that it has something my desire to attend Beacon.”

“In that he is correct.” Raiden nodded. “I wanted to inform you that I have spoken with Ozpin a few hours ago, and with his approval you may attend Beacon academy provided you pass a combat test next week.”

“That is good news.”

“It is, I will be bringing you to Vale next week and will provide you with sufficient funds for your day’s there.”

Liu Kang shook his head. “The funds are unnecessary, do not worry yourself about them.”

“It is a gift from me to you, for years of friendship and for being one of the best students I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching.”

“You honour me lord Raiden.”

“Just as you have honoured us with your years of training.” They both stood up and Raiden clapped his shoulder.

“It is a shame to loose you.”

* * *

Kitana dodged back and backflipped, Baraka’s blade passed through where she had been only moments ago, thinking fast she sent a fan towards Baraka which he was unable to dodge in time, embedding it in his shoulder.

He gave a roar of rage and charged at his opponent to lift her by his blades, sending waves of pain through Kitana before he punched her away. Kitana rolled backwards to gain distance and used her Semblance to generate a small whirlpool of wind at Baraka, sending him into the air before she brought him down with a sharp kick.

But not to be taken out so easily, Baraka scrapped his two blades together and created a spark to her that she dodged underneath, and grabbed Baraka, grabbed her opponent and stabbed him with her closed fans four times before knocking him away with a fan swipe.

This time however Baraka stayed down.

“Kitana wins.” Shang Tsung called out from the throne area nearby, where her father Shao Kahn and mother Sindel sat on their thrones, both looking at her with approval.

Kitana walked to the throne and bowed low, while some guard took the unconscious Baraka away to the infirmary.

“A fine showing Kitana.” Her father praised.

“Thank you father.” Kitana said.

“Yes, a fine showing indeed, you will be the best that the Shaolin academy has seen in years.” Sindel praised.

“Thank you mother, but about that…” Kitana trailed off as she took a deep breath and recalled the lines she prepared.

“About what?” Shao Kahn asked.

“My attendance at the academy.” Kitana decided not to beat around the bush. “I do not wish to attend the Shaolin academy, instead I wish to attend Beacon.”

There was a strong silence after Kitana’s statement, then her father spoke.

“And what exactly bought about this change of heart?” The emperor of Outworld asked.

“Yes, why I remember only a month ago you told me about how exited you were to be heading to the academy.” Sindel frowned. “What happened darling?”

“Nothing happened, it’s just something that occurred to me a few weeks ago.” She remembered to keep everything vague, appeal to them with reasons that sound genuine, never speak the truth, but also don’t lie.

“You see, it occurred to me that the other kingdoms don’t _fear_ us as they should, our reputation has fallen in recent years.” Kitana paused so that the words would sink in. “And I believe that attending Beacon is our best bet to restore it, to remind them of why we should be feared. To make connections and show Outworld’s strength.”

Shao Kahn stroked his chin. “What do you make of this sorcerer? Is Kitana’s reasoning valid?”

Shang Tsung stroked his own beard. “Yes it is true that our reputation has went down in recent years, and baring a war, Kitana’s suggestion seems to be the best way of restoring it.”

Kitana showed no emotion on her face, hoping that this would work.

“But what about your sister?” Mother asked with a frown on her face.

Kitana’s face almost scowled at the mention of Mileena, she got on better with most Grimm than her sister.

“Mileena can handle herself, and I would of course keep in touch with her.” Kitana lied through her teeth.

“Indeed you should, after all I hear that Vale is far away.” Shao Kahn said ambiguously.

“You mean….?”

“Yes, this idea intrigues me Kitana. However there will be conditions.” Shao Kahn said threateningly. “After every year you will have to prove that your attendance of this academy has not dulled your combat skills.”

“And I expect a call everyday.” Mother added.

“Thank you both.” Kitana bowed low to hide her smile, and for the first time in years it was a genuine one.

* * *

Be stealthful as the night and deadly as the dawn.

That was the moto of the Lin Kuei.

When it came to killing, no clan was as feared as them.

It ensured a steady stream of work for the clan as they were the best. After all, as long as there was two people on the planet, someone is going to want someone dead.

And that is where they came in, they would do almost any jobs.

But such a reputation meant that they had enemies, the Atlas military, the White Fang, the Branwen tribe.

All of them considered the Lin Kuei as enemies to be exterminated on site.

But in the last century another threat had emerged, one that had previously been a non factor in operations but had now developed into a true threat.

Huntsmen.

Prior to the turn of the century Huntsmen were considered lesser than the Lin Kuei, not as well armed or skilled. But as time marched on the Huntsmen and Huntresses closed the gap and, in some cases, began to surpass them.

This was unacceptable.

So a plan was hatched to turn the tide, to discover why exactly they were losing, they would send a single student, the best of the best to learn why by attending the supposed best of the combat academies.

Of course, who the best of the current crop of students was of some debate.

One option was Sektor, the son of the grandmaster and very skilled, even better he was completely loyal to them to the bone. But even the Lin Kuei council had to admit that he was too arrogant for such a mission.

Perhaps Cyrax? He was quite skilled after all and he was most definitely the most compassionate of them all. But that same compassion meant that he was more likely to be distracted by making friends outside the Lin Kuei, more easily compromised.

Or maybe Frost? But she was disqualified as well, because for as skilled as she was, Frost was even more arrogant than Sektor.

Smoke was a possibility. He was second best in overall combat ability among the students, and his Semblance would make him prime pickings for Beacon. But there were serious doubts about his ability to keep his temper in check for all four years of Beacon.

In the end, there was only one clear man for the job.

A call was made and papers signed.

Subzero, Kuai Liang, the younger brother of Bi Han (Infamously known world wide as Noob Saibot), was chosen to attend Beacon so that the Lin Kuei may learn its secrets.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the vast forests south of Vale, two men stopped on a small hill.

“And this is where I leave you.” The older of the two men said stoically.

“Thank you Nightwolf, your aid has been invaluable.” The younger of the two said with a bow.

“Of course Hanzo.” Nightwolf said before examining his weapon again. “But before we part, I need to know that you are still set on this course of action.”

“You know I am Nightwolf, I need to attend Beacon so that I may gain the skills necessary to avenge my family and clan.” Hanzo Hasashi said darkly. “You know this better than anyone.”

“I do.” Nightwolf nodded. “I just wanted to make sure.” He pointed north. “Around three miles in that direction lies a village, they are good people and will help you to Vale, they have done as much for me in the past.”

Hanzo nodded. “Thank you again, may your journey be a safe one.”

Nightwolf nodded as well. “May the spirits guide you.”

With that Nightwolf departed and Hanzo was left alone, his face filled with iron determination.

He would avenge his family and clan, and _nothing_ would stand in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all to my newest fic!
> 
> This an idea that I've been kicking around for a while now, this is sorta like one of those characters go to Hogwarts, but only with some of our favourite Mortal Kombat characters going to Beacon instead.
> 
> Its the idea no one asked for wanted or asked for, but please feel free to leave a comment or review to give your thoughts.
> 
> The next update will come when I finish the last three chapters of my other fic which shouldn't take long, but till then I'll catch ya'll on the flip flop.


	2. Arrival

It had been some time since Hanzo had been in a proper city.

He’d mostly stuck in villages and traveling the wild. Searching for the best huntsmen to train with, all in service of gaining the ability to destroy his enemies and avenge his clan.

So being inside a proper kingdom like Vale was a novel experience. People walked about like they were unconcerned with a sudden Grimm attack and the number of people without weapons outnumbered the people that carried weapons.

Hanzo couldn’t help but take his time to admire the sounds and sights of the city. Cinemas and shops darted the streets and there was even a nightclub nearby.

However this taking in of sights and sounds was the result of something else that wasn’t a need to explore the city.

He was lost.

All of the damned streets looked too similar and he couldn’t identify any major landmarks.

But on the brighter side of things he managed to identify some bars that at night might be occupied by those on the shady side of things. His time with Kenshi had instilled Hanzo with a respect for using underworld contacts.

But by a stroke of fortune, after making a right turn Hanzo found what he was looking for, the Bullhead stop to Beacon.

Torn between relief, that he’d finally found it, and anger, that it had taken so damn long, Hanzo stalked over to the stop and waited for the Bullhead to arrive.

“Having a rough day?”

Hanzo turned to face a woman he’d never seen before, she was wearing a traditional blue outfit that marked her as an outworlder.

“I suppose you could say that.” Hanzo admitted. “I got lost on my way here, this accursed city has far too many streets.”

“Hopefully staying in the city for a while will remedy that.” The woman chuckled and she held out a hand. “My name is Kitana.”

Hanzo took it. “My name is Hanzo. And forgive me, but are you the same Kitana tat is the daughter of Shao Kahn?”

“The very same.” Kitana confirmed.

But before any more conversation could be carried out, another female voice rang out.

“Making friends already Kitana?” A woman came into view, she wore a red outfit similar to Kitana although it was more… _generous_ in revealing certain areas around the chest. And beside her was a man that looked like he had come right out of Vacuo, sporting a neat hat and twin pistols at his hip.

Kitana’s face scowled as she turned to face the pair.

“Do you have a problem with that Skarlet?” Kitana said, her tone Icey.

“Of course not.” The cowboy said, tone indicating he couldn’t care less. “Although… string bean here don’t look like much.”

“I am more than capable, mercenary.” Hanzo said, making a guess at the cowboy’s job.

The cowboy just gave snort of amusement before returning his focus to Kitana. “I guess this is where we leave you then.”

“A shame, I do _so_ enjoy your company Erron Black.” Kitana said, her words so thick with sarcasm that it would take a sword to cut through them.

“Just be sure to stay out of trouble, it would be a _shame_ for you to have an accident.” Skarlet said.

With that the two Outworlders departed, slipping seamlessly into the crowed. Hanzo could only shake his head at their departure, he felt that they would be trouble later.

“Apologies about them.” Kitana apologised. “My father insisted that they would escort me from home to here.”

“Of course.” Hanzo nodded. “Tell me, why is the princess of Outworld attending Beacon? As I understand it your family generally attends the Shaolin academy.”

“That may be the tradition.” Kitana acknowledged. “But I felt that my education would be better at an alternative school.” She crossed her arms and looked to the skies. “What about you? Why are you attending Beacon?”

“Beacon is reputed to be the best combat school on all of Remnant. If I want to continue my training, then it only makes sense to go here.” Hanzo went with the simpler reasoning of his choice to go to Beacon. There was no need for a person he just met to know about his true motives.

About his family, about his village all lost forever.

“A commendable goal.” Kitana nodded.

From there they would make small talk until the transport arrived.

* * *

Kuai Lang stood alone in the corner of the Bulkhead transporting the students.

He made sure to take note of faces and weapons he could see. His mission was to pose as a student for four years and find out exactly what was causing the rise the prowess in the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

It had been an honor to accept the assignment from the council, he would not let them down.

It would be a difficult assignment, Kuai had no illusion about that, but as long as he remembered Bi Hans advice he would be fine.

_“Never trust anyone.”_

So when he got placed onto his team, he would keep a distance to his teammates and partner, to them he would be as cold as ice.

Subzero’s eyes caught movement at the corner and he turned to look at it.

The movement belonged to a fellow prospective student who had been meditating for the entirety of the journey, none of the talk or movements seemingly disturbing him.

Kuai pegged him as a member of the Shaolin, most likely raised in the temple itself. But it was odd for a Shaolin to be attending Beacon when they usually stuck to their own academy.

But Kuai couldn’t ponder on this for long when the Shaolin exited the meditative pose and walked over to Kuai’s own position, presumably to look out the nearby window.

Kuai’s prediction proved correct as the Shaolin did indeed stop to look out the window, but he also spoke.

“Greetings, I am Liu Kang.” The Shaolin introduced himself.

“Kuai Lang.” He said shortly.

“So, what brings you to Beacon?”

He took a few minutes to appear as if he was thinking about his reasons for attendance before reciting his cover story.

“My village and clan often suffer attacks from the Grimm, after the latest attack it was decided that I should become a Huntsmen in order to kombat this threat.”

“A very common story.” The Shaolin nodded. “I pray that you are successful it your goals.”

Normally Kuai would have left the conversation there, but his curiosity managed to get the better of him and he asked. “But what brings a Shaolin to Beacon?”

“How did you know that I came from the temple?”

“I read a lot.” Kuai lied.

Liu Kang nodded. “Well, to put it simply I believe that my skills could be put to better use here. I’ve always wanted to explore the world as well, Beacon seemed to be prime for that opportunity.” Kuai nodded in acknowledgement of the fact before Liu Kang continued to speak. “It also means that I can meet many interesting people, such as you cryomancer.”

Subzero’s face froze. “How did you-”

“The temperature of the room is a full two degrees colder here than anywhere else on the ship.” Liu Kang explained. “Most people would not notice it, but most people are not Shaolin.”

On that, they could agree.

* * *

Before further conversation could be had, Liu Kang’s attention was stolen by video feed of a woman appearing on the monitors.

“Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch.” Ah, he’d heard of her. Fujin complained about her once, something about telekinesis not being fair in a proper fight.

“You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.” The video finished it’s speech.

Liu turned to comment about the speech to his new acquaintance only to find that he’d slipped away.

He shook his head, he’d have to keep an eye on that one.

Minutes later the transport arrived and they all filed out, taking in the sights and sounds of Beacon.

Tall towers at the backdrop of a sunset, trees and green grass was abundant which contrasted with the more grey and rainy environment of home.

All in all it was an impressive image, although not to all of them.

He could spot the princess of Outworld looking at Beacon with a less than impressed look. Most likely because the Outworld could provide some impressive sights itself.

But he was reasonably impressed, following his fellow students into the auditorium he stood with them as he watched headmaster Ozpin take his place.

Now, Ozpin was a source of curiosity for Liu Kang, before he’d left Raiden had pulled him aside and told him precisely one thing.

_“Do not trust Ozpin.”_

_“Might I ask why? Is he dangerous?”_

_Raiden remained silent for the longest moment. “Yes. He is dangerous.”_

_“Is he a bad person?”_

_“No, and that is precisely what makes him so dangerous.”_

The short conversation loomed large in his mind as the headmaster spoke.

“I don’t like long speeches, so I’ll keep this short.” Ozpin took a deep breath. “All of you have come here for a reason; be it knowledge, the means to defend yourself, the means to defend others or simply because you had no other path forward. But whatever your reasons are, they are irrelevant. In Beacon you will be tested both mentally and physically. Many before me now will not be here in four years’ time. It is up to you as a person how far you will go in Beacon. It is up to you and you alone to take the first step and all those after.”

After the speech, Goodwitch stepped up.

“You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.”

Liu Kang’s estimation of Ozpin went up after the speech, the bluntness and shortness of the speech appealed to him in a way. But he still held reservations as Raiden’s warning loomed large in his mind.

Well, if nothing else he knew where he would be sleeping tonight.

* * *

“Boss?”

“What is it?” Roman Torchwick asked impatiently. “I’m very busy here.”

And he was, his latest heist plans needed some fine tuning and he didn’t have long before he’d be forced to enact them.

It was around this time of year dozens of new huntsmen and huntresses would enrol in that daft school of theirs and start making trouble for him and his business. Sure it usually died down after a month or two, but that meant that he needed to pull two months’ worth of heists in a week so that he could keep afloat.

This year he was leaning towards bank robbery, a classic but reliable way of making money. But security had changed from the last time he’d tried it and as such the plans needed some fine tuning.

“Well boss two people are here to see you, Outworld from the look of them, and they mentioned Kano.”

Did they now? Interesting.

As far as criminals went, Kano was quite possibly the most infamous out there. He’d went on quite a few jobs with the man whenever he bought the Black Dragon to Vale, not that they’d stay for longer than a few weeks, always moving around the world to avoid the authorities.

“Show them in.” He ordered, getting out a cigarette and feeling around for a lighter only to find it absent.

Neo must be borrowing it again.

Then a shot rang out, shooting the tip of the cigarette lighting it and introducing his guests.

“You looked like you needed help there.” The cowboy said idly, holstering his one of his guns.

“Thanks.” Torchwick said, giving a puff of smoke as he did so. “So, what does Kano need?”

“Calling in a favour, Atlas eighteen.” The cowboy said.

Torchwick remembered back to the incident in question and nodded. “Right, the specifics?”

“Me and her, lodging and food for a few months, somewhere near Beacon.”

Torchwick racked his brain for suitable safe houses and got one. “Right, I can make the call first thing tomorrow. Any other needs?”

The woman spoke for the first time. “Blood. As much as can be given.”

“And maybe some work if you can manage it.”

Torchwick gave a wide smile. “Well, it seems you are both in luck. I’m planning a job right now with plenty of opportunity for the things you seek.”

They looked at each other before the cowboy nodded. “What’s the details?”

“Names first if you please.” Torchwick requested, background checks would be needed if they planned to stay for a few months.

“Erron Black.”

“Skarlet.”

“Roman Torchwick, and I’ve got the feeling that this is the start of a very lucrative partnership.”

* * *

A storm raged that night in Beacon.

It wasn’t particularly violent, but Ozpin was yet to determine how it would affect the initiation tomorrow.

But he was prepared, a talk with Glynda in the morning would do if worst came to worst.

A particularly large bolt of lightning struck the tower and the building almost shook, Ozpin took a sip from his coffee and turned to look at the visitor entering from the balcony.

“I must say, you are not who I was expecting.” Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow.

Fujin gave a snort of amusement. “I understand, he certainly would have summoned a storm for this occasion, but my arrival within it is just a coincidence.”

“Understandable, please take a seat, would you like a biscuit?”

“Do they have caramel?”

“Of course.”

Fujin sat down across from Ozpin and accepted the biscuit, taking a bit from it.

Throughout the centuries Ozpin always preferred his interactions with Fujin rather than Raiden. Fujin would always be willing to listen, not just to him but to _her_ as well. How exactly Fujin managed to talk to Salem and remained someone that could still pop by for the occasional chat remained a mystery. But still, Fujin and Ozpin could talk about almost anything amicably which was not the case with Raiden who had a more… complex relationship with Ozpin.

“How is the Shaolin academy treating you?” He asked neutrally.

“As well as it could, although I’m afraid this will be one of my shorter visits.” Fujin said as he finished the biscuit. “Duty calls as I’m sure you know.”

Ozpin chuckled. “Indeed, paperwork and reports will be flooding my office before long.”

“Then I shall be brief.” Fujin sighed. “I’m passing a message along from Raiden, just reminding you that you shall _not_ involve Liu Kang in your war.”

“Of course, I have not forgotten.” Ozpin said.

“Like you did with the great Kung Lao?” Fujin asked rhetorically and Ozpin dipped his head in remembrance.

“Things were different then.” Ozpin said quietly.

“Perhaps.” Fujin conceded. “But remember to leave Liu Kang alone, I may have forgiven you for what happened all those years ago, but he has not.”

“I will do my best to treat him as I would any other student.” Ozpin promised.

Fujin stood to leave. “That is all I ask, goodbye old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter.
> 
> To add some clarity to the universe fusion I've dreamt up, obviously I'm playing fast and loose with character ages, as our main four; Scorpion, Subzero, Kitana and Liu Kang are all 17 and teenagers. All of the characters outfits and appearances are largely based off their MK11 appearances unless stated otherwise.
> 
> I should also mention that this story in particular will be updated less frequently than my other ones, but when it does I'll try and get it out on a Sunday.
> 
> As always, thanks everyone for reading and extra thanks to those that comment/review. You're all the best.
> 
> Next time, the initiation starts, partners are made and a team is formed. But till then, I'll catch ya'll on the flip flop.


End file.
